verkeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Online Verkeersmodellen
Category: Handboek Regionale Verkeersmonitoring Category: Verkeersmodellen Category: Bewerking Category: HRVM gebruiksklaar In toenemende mate worden online verkeersmodellen gebruikt om monitoringgegevens aan te vullen met informatie die niet zo gemakkelijk via metingen is te verkrijgen. Metingen zijn in tijd en plaats beperkt. Door de resultaten van metingen te koppelen aan modellen, kan ook iets worden gezegd over de verkeersontwikkeling op andere tijden en plaatsen. Voor online modellen is vooral van belang dat de rekentijd kort is. Het gebruik van macromodellen ligt daarom voor de hand. Maar omdat computers steeds sneller en geavanceerder worden, kunnen tegenwoordig ook micromodellen worden toegepast. Deze leveren een nog gedetailleerder beeld van het verkeer tussen de meetpunten en in de toekomst. Definities: Model: Wiskundige formule die het verband tussen verschillende verkeerskundige variabelen beschrijft. Simulatie: Berekening van hoe het verkeer zich gedraagt over verloop van tijd in een bepaalde situatie, uitgaande van een of meerdere modellen. Voorspelling: Inschatting van een toekomstige verkeerssituatie. Inleiding Realtime of online verkeersmodellen krijgen een steeds grotere betekenis in de huidige verkeerskundige praktijk. Belangrijkste eigenschap van deze modellen is dat ze op basis van binnenkomende gegevens direct resultaten leveren. Daarom moeten ze minstens realtime kunnen voorspellen. Dat wil zeggen: één seconde aan gegevens wordt binnen één seconde verwerkt. Het resultaat is informatie die niet direct kan worden gemeten, zoals extrapolaties naar de toekomst of interpolaties naar locaties waar niet wordt gemeten. Door de technische vooruitgang is het steeds beter mogelijk om aan de eis van minimaal realtime berekeningen te voldoen. Bovendien kunnen binnen de beperkte tijd ook steeds complexere modellen worden doorgerekend. Gezien de continue verbetering van computers, blijven de mogelijkheden voor online simulatie de komende jaren groeien. In dit artikel wordt aangegeven waarvoor verkeersmodellen in hoofdlijnen worden gebruikt. Vervolgens wordt besproken welke invoer nodig is voor ieder online verkeersmodel. Belangrijk aandachtspunt hierbij is met name de schatting van de zogenoemde H/B-matrix. Verder komen in dit artikel de verschillende methoden van online verkeersmodellering aan de orde. Ten slotte volgt een overzicht van mogelijke toepassingen, nu en in de toekomst. Doelstelling van online verkeersmodellen Verkeersmodellen worden gebruikt als aanvulling op de gemeten data. Deze aanvulling bestaat uit een interpolatie tussen bekende datapunten of uit een extrapolatie daarbuiten. In het concrete geval van online verkeersmonitoring wordt interpolatie voornamelijk gebruikt om de toestand op een locatie te schatten. Wanneer op locaties A en C wordt gemeten, kan een online verkeersmodel een inschatting geven van de situatie op de tussenliggende locatie B. Extrapolatie wordt daarentegen voornamelijk toegepast voor de tijdsdimensie. Bij een bepaalde toestand op tijdstip t'' voorspelt een verkeersmodel de toestand op tijdstip ''t+1. Een aantal concrete toepassingen van online verkeersmodellen en hun doelen binnen de verkeersmonitoring zijn: * reistijdvoorspellers voor verkeersinformatie; * korte termijn voorspellingen voor operationeel verkeersmanagement; * online beslissingsmodellen voor operationele ondersteuning. Invoer voor het model Het model gebruikt twee belangrijke databronnen om te komen tot de gewenste informatie. Aangezien het model online werkt, zijn ook realtime meetgegevens nodig. De data moet zo snel mogelijk na de meting voor het model beschikbaar zijn. Naast deze continue stroom gegevens uit het netwerk, is ook a-priori kennis nodig over het verkeer op het netwerk. Het gaat hierbij om de verhouding tussen verkeersstromen met verschillende herkomsten en bestemmingen. Aangezien deze gegevens niet kunnen worden gemeten, gaat het altijd om een schatting. De schatting kan eventueel worden aangepast met behulp van realtime verkeersgegevens. Realtime Meetgegevens Afhankelijk van het gebruikte model kunnen in principe alle type gegevens worden gebruikt voor online simulaties. Het meest gebruikelijk zijn evenwel de snelheden, intensiteiten en sinds kort ook reistijden. Bij deze toepassingen is van belang dat met name de randen van het te beschouwen netwerk goed worden bemeten. Voor elk model is het cruciaal om te weten hoeveel verkeer er in en uit het netwerk gaat. Hoe deze gegevens geschat kunnen worden, staatin het artikel over de H/B-matrix. Methodes voor online verkeersmodellering Online simulaties verschillen maar op één manier van offline simulaties en dat betreft de vereiste korte rekentijd. Over het algemeen worden bestaande offline modellen aangepast om online te gebruiken. In deze paragraaf worden de verschillende typen modellen besproken die voor online verkeerssimulaties kunnen worden gebruikt. Verkeersmodellen worden ingedeeld naar detailniveau; macro, micro en meso. Macromodellen beschrijven de eigenschappen van de verkeersstroom per wegvak. Micromodellen beschrijven daarentegen het gedrag van alle individuele voertuigen. Mesomodellen zijn een tussenvorm, met groepen voertuigen als basis. Deze vorm wordt weinig gebruikt en daarom hier niet verder uitgewerkt. Naast de strikt verkeerskundige modellen is ook informatie opgenomen over mathematische methoden die voor online verkeerssimulaties worden gebruikt. Verkeersmodellen online toegepast In het artikel over micromodellen wordt de algemene werking van een micromodel beschreven, zoals dat zowel voor offline als online simulaties geldt. Specifiek voor online simulaties geldt vooral dat berekeningen realtime moeten kunnen worden uitgevoerd. Dit legt beperkingen op aan de complexiteit en uitgebreidheid van het model. Een interessante mogelijkheid van de realtime modellen is het uitvoeren van online calibratie. Dit betekent dat met regelmatige intervallen de parameters gehercalibreerd worden, op basis van de laatste meetgegevens. Hierdoor is het model in staat zichzelf aan te passen aan wisselende omstandigheden. Tot slot moet het model een mogelijkheid hebben om realtime data als input te gebruiken. Bij een aantal bekende micromodellen is hiervoor inmiddels een module ontwikkeld. Voor macromodellen geldt dat ze door hun korte rekentijd zonder veel aanpassingen goed online kunnen worden gebruikt. Ook omdat veel meetgegevens (bijvoorbeeld uit inductielussen) worden aangeleverd als macro variabelen (gemiddelde snelheid en intensiteit). Realtime microsimulaties zijn pas de laatste tijd technisch mogelijk. Er zijn nog slechts bepaalde type modellen geschikt om microsimulaties realtime uit te voeren. De verwachting is dat dit aantal zich snel zal uitbreiden. Vooralsnog wordt vooral gebruik gemaakt van de cellular automata modellering. Deze methode heeft vooral als voordeel dat de rekentijd beperkt is, een belangrijke overweging bij online simulaties. Statistische modelleringen Zonder gebruik te maken van expliciete verkeerskundige kennis, kunnen voorspellingen ook op historische data worden gebaseerd. Er bestaan veel wiskundige methodieken om op basis van historische data trends te herkennen en te gebruiken om voorspellingen te doen. Dit betekent dat uit een grote hoeveelheid data een functie wordt gedestilleerd, die vervolgens wordt gebruikt om onbekende waarden te berekenen. Binnen de verkeerskunde wordt een aantal technieken veelvuldig toegepast. Het gaat dan met name om artificiële neurale netwerken en bayesiaanse netwerken. Deze worden hier kort toegelicht. Neuraal netwerk Algemeen Een kunstmatig neuraal netwerk (of gewoon neuraal netwerk) is een wiskundige techniek waarmee relaties worden gelegd tussen oorzaak (invoergegevens) en gevolg (uitvoergegevens), zonder het systeem zelf in beschouwing te nemen. De kracht van een kunstmatig neuraal netwerk is dat het in staat is deze relaties zelf te vinden. Hoewel zo´n netwerk is opgebouwd uit eenvoudige (wiskundige) elementen, kunnen deze relaties zeer complex zijn. Kunstmatige neurale netwerken zijn hierdoor bij uitstek geschikt voor situaties, waarin een traditionele modelmatige beschrijving niet toereikend, praktisch of mogelijk is. Het concept van kunstmatige neurale netwerken is in eerste instantie ontwikkeld om de menselijke hersenstructuur te modelleren. Deze is opgebouwd uit een hecht netwerk van met elkaar verbonden neuronen. Kunstmatige neurale netwerken bestaan uit een wiskundige voorstelling van deze neuronen en verbindingen. In een kunstmatig neuraal netwerk wordt de invoer via de neuronen door het netwerk doorgegeven. De vorm van het netwerk wordt bepaald door de manier waarop de neuronen zijn gegroepeerd. Meestal zijn er in een netwerk een aantal lagen met neuronen, waarbij de verschillende lagen met elkaar verbonden zijn. Er wordt dan onderscheid gemaakt tussen de invoerlaag, de verborgen lagen en de uitvoerlaag. Elk neuron heeft vaak meerdere invoerparameters. Deze invoer wordt gewogen gesommeerd en geschaald door middel van een transferfunctie. Deze functies zijn vaak eenvoudige mathematische functies zoals sinus, sigmoïde, tangens hyperbolicus of lineaire functies. De uitvoer van de transferfunctie is in feite de uitvoer van het neuron, welke vaak weer als invoer dient voor neuronen in de volgende laag. De uitvoer van de neuronen in de uitvoerlaag is de uitvoer van het model. Het kalibreren van neuraal netwerk gebeurt door middel van het doorrekenen van een groot aantal voorbeelden. Na elk voorbeeld wordt de uitkomst van het neurale netwerk vergeleken met de juiste uitkomst; op basis hiervan worden de parameters automatisch bijgesteld. Zo ontstaat een leerproces waarbij een neuraal netwerk bij een bepaalde invoer de bijbehorende uitvoer kan reproduceren. Toepassing binnen de verkeerskunde Neurale netwerken zijn goed in staat een proces te simuleren, dat moeilijk door modellen is te beschrijven. Zo is bekend dat er een relatie is tussen de verkeersdrukte op een weg en de reistijd over die weg. Deze relatie is echter moeilijk in formule- of modelvorm vast te leggen. Neurale netwerken hebben in de praktijk bewezen deze relatie wel te kunnen beschrijven, op basis van grote hoeveelheden historische data. Voorlopig is reistijdvoorspelling de succesvolste toepassing van neurale netwerken binnen de verkeerskunde. Bayesiaans netwerk Algemeen Een bayesiaans netwerk is een structuur, waarin wordt aangegeven welke kans bepaalde gebeurtenissen hebben afhankelijk van andere gebeurtenissen. Dit betekent dat op basis van a-priori kennis (X1 is waar, X2 is niet waar) een uitspraak kan worden gedaan over de kans op een gebeurtenis Xi. In formule vorm: Pr(X_1, \ldots, X_n) = \prod_{i=1}^n Pr(X_i \mid \operatorname{parents}(X_i)) De figuur hiernaast geeft de kans weer op nat gras, wat afhangt van de regen en de sprinkler. Wanneer iets bekend is over een onderdeel van het systeem (het regent of het gras is nat), dan heeft dat invloed op de kansen van de andere gebeurtenissen: als het regent is de kans klein dat de sprinkler aan staat. Het meest kritische onderdeel van het bayesiaans netwerk is het juist invoeren van de relaties en de bijbehorende kansen. Dit is in feite de a-priori kennis van het systeem. De invoer kan op twee manieren gebeuren, namelijk op basis van een model of op basis van historische gegevens. Een stochastisch model kan worden omgeschreven tot een bayesiaans netwerk door de verschillende relaties als kansen weer te geven. Dit betekent wel dat er bepaalde beperkingen zijn aan het type model dat kan worden gebruikt, vooral doordat alles in gebeurtenissen wordt gedefinieerd. Een bayesiaans netwerk kan niet uitrekenen hoe hoog de intensiteit of hoe lang de reistijd is, maar alleen wat de kans is dat de reistijd of intensiteit boven een bepaalde waarde komt. De andere mogelijkheid is het gebruik van historische data. Er zijn algoritmes ontwikkeld die op basis van grote hoeveelheden data alle verschillende relaties en de bijbehorende kansen kunnen uitrekenen. Dit zijn zeer zware berekeningen; die kunnen dan ook maar voor beperkte netwerken worden uitgevoerd. Er is nog een ander groot nadeel van het gebruik van historische data. Gebeurtenissen die in de beschikbare data niet voorkomen, hebben ook een kans van nul. Het is dus belangrijk om een complete historische database te hebben. Toepassing binnen de verkeerskunde Bayesiaanse netwerken worden op allerlei gebieden toegepast binnen de verkeerskunde. Voor het MiOS-project bijvoorbeeld, is een bayesiaans netwerk toegepast om tot een eenvoudig model van het rijgedrag te komen. Op basis van gedetailleerde Remote Sensing data is een bayesiaans netwerk gebouwd dat het rijgedrag met beperkte nauwkeurigheid kan voorspellen. Toepassing Huidige toepassingen In de volgende concrete voorbeelden wordt gebruik gemaakt van online verkeersmodellen. * Haaglanden Mobiel * ViaContent in Utrecht * OLSIM - realtime verkeersvoorspellingen in Nordrhein-Westfalen * MiOS - Microscopic Online Simulator Toekomstige toepassingen De verwachting is dat online modellen steeds gedetailleerder worden. Een combinatie van slimmere algoritmes en betere hardware (snellere computers) biedt de mogelijkheid een groter gebied met grotere gedetailleerdheid te modelleren. Daarnaast ontstaan meer mogelijkheden om realtime voorspellingen te doen. Dit biedt interessante mogelijkheden. Zo kunnen verkeersmanagers direct de gevolgen van eventuele maatregelen zien. Ook maakt dit betrouwbare reistijdvoorspellingen over hele netwerken mogelijk. Hoe goed modellen uiteindelijk in staat blijken te zijn het verkeer te voorspellen, blijft natuurlijk altijd de vraag. Mensen blijven immers onvoorspelbare wezens. Links en Bronnen Estimation of the Transport Demand for Real-Time Aplications The Estimation of Freeway Origin-Destination Demand Using Real-Time Traffic Data of Freeway Traffic Management System (Ftms) Online Traffic Simulation with Cellular Automata Openstaande vragen Hoe werkt de koppeling tussen METANET en BOSSonline? Heeft de pilot een vervolg gekregen? Worden ook andere statistische voorspellingsmethoden gebruikt? Wat zijn andere toepassingen met neurale netwerken en bayesiaanse netwerken?